My Girlfriend's Girlfriend
by Sono-the-cat
Summary: Hermione finds that her roommate's boyfriend is none other than Draco Malfoy. He stays for a few nights only making things worse for Hermione who notices that soon she feels hippogrifs flying around in her stomach whenever she's around him. Draco.Hermione
1. Garfield Tshirts are the 'in'

**Warnings: Implied sexual situations**

**MUST READ: I HAVE RENEWED THIS CHAPTER! REPEAT! I HAVE RENEWED THIS CHAPTER :P LOL**

**A/N: I have renewed this chapter! Enjoy reading, x) Ok so Grace is a new character I made up. Not something I usually do but I wanted to do it. Grace is...just spoilt and bitchy. Meh It was old. Just wanted to see if anyone liked this story :D**

**Summary: Hermione finds that her roommate's boyfriend is none other than Draco Malfoy. He stays for a few nights only making things worse for Hermione who notices that soon she feels hippogrifs flying around in her stomach whenever she's around him. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter : i never did. oh but i do own Grace x)**

* * *

Young Hermione stared at her roommate swaying her silky midnight-black dress around. She had the perfect body, most gorgeous black hair and her face was matching with everything, meaning of course, perfect and gorgeous. The one thing that didn't fit in was her superficial heart. No wait that did fit in. She looked like a model, acted like a model; God knows maybe she eats like a model. Yes, Hermione agreed they'd been friends for over 3 years now, even though those were not the type of friends she'd hang out with. It wasn't her fault though. Best to get along with your roommates than not to.

Hermione had to put up with Grace's constant selfishness and her horrifying moodswings. What's more is the men she brings back home...those nights she'd never get any sleep due to the lets say...loud noises.

"Who is it this time, Grace?" questioned Hermione as she sipped her hot coco with marshmallows, holding her book at the same time.

"He is the perfect man! You know my type...rich, sexy, and oh god his voice is so manly I could just rip of his clothes and just-"

Hermione let out a false chuckle, "I get the picture!"_ Jesus, is this the only thing she admires in this man? _"So where did this _'love at first sight'_ occur?" Pfft, who was she kidding. _Love at first sight?_ More like _Lust at first sight._

"At my favorite restaurant silly! That's where I meet all the fab guys." Grace boasted. "I could find you a stunner, but I doubt he'd go out with you, you'd have to look like me!" She lifted her hand up and placed it against her lips letting out a slight giggle as if to intentionally hide the soft laughs.

"And waste all my money on clothes and make up? No thank you. I might be single, but I enjoy it." Convinced Hermione. "I'm perfectly fine that way."

"Maybe that's why you're so boring, because you're _perfectly fine_. Loosen up a little. His name's Jason by the way. Isn't that just the most adorable name ever?-"

Then came the innocent sound of a door bell.

"Oh my god! He's here and I'm not even ready yet! My mascara. Damn it, where is it! Oh dear god-go get the door Mione." Grace hastily ran to the bathroom mirror and repeatedly ran the mascara brush over her lashes.

"_Go get the door Mione_." Mimicked Hermione in a high pitched voice as she marched to the door.

She stuck her eye in the peephole, just to get a glance of this so called gorgeous man. Unfortunately, he had turned his back towards it.

Without much hesitation, Hermione turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Jason right? Grace will be here at the mo-ment…" her sentence slowly faded as he turned around and she finally focused her eyes on the strapping young man in front of her. Hermione slammed the door right at his face, her breathing quickened.

"Granger?" Came a muffled voice through the door. Hermione panicked, what in Merlin's name was he doing here?

Hermione whacked open the door angrily, "What do you want ?" She spat, "The nerve of you to stalk me and try to take my life away! Fine, take me, take me if you must!" She stood there with her arms in the air like a fool, "Go on, I'm sick and tired of death eaters following me and trying to kill me, so just end my life will you?"

Draco blinked quietly, trying to ignore the fact that he might actually be standing next to someone who just escaped from the loony bin, "If you don't mind, I'm here to pick up Grace. And I am quite certain this is the right apartment." Draco said patiently. "Where is my _beauty_?" He said 'beauty' like he came from the nineteenth centaury.

Grace shoved Hermione away so that she'd stumble across the floor, "I'm here Jason! What do you think? You like?" She twirled around in front of him.

"Beautiful." He whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. Hermione gazed at the couple, the way Draco kissed her oh-so-tenderly. She could almost feel a tint of jealousy. Hah, jealousy? Who am I kidding…

"Would you look at that, poor Granger, she never got a kissy-wissy before in her whole life. Bet you're still a virgin." Draco teased. Grace snorted and looked at the helpless child, standing in an oversized t-shirt that said ' Garfield'.

"Wait...how do you know her last name?" Grace stood there between the two rivals.

Both of them stood there, baffled at Draco's stupidity.

"Oh well see, Granger is a typical way of saying 'Girl' in England, which I can tell he's from since I am quite familiar with his accent." She winked at Draco with assurance. What bullshit though. Granger for Girl? For all Hermione knows, Granger was one hundred and one percent American and her natural roots were pure blonde. I mean all she was good for was keeping her figure and modelling, she'd obviously not know or capture what people say overseas.

Draco's heart was racing like a ticking time bomb as to whether his date would believe Granger's utter rubbish.

"Ohhh, how odd! Your last name means _Girl_. How absurd and so common I'm sure it is, wherever you come from."

"Would you look at the time," Hermione interrupted the…silence. "You two better hurry of to your dinner, have fun." She shoved them out of the apartment and closed the door.

"She can't even dress properly. Commoner." She heard Grace snicker outside the door. Hermione sighed and went back to her book.

Draco snorted, "You should see her in school..." Grace gave Draco a look, "I mean not that I knew her in school, but I'm sure she dresses like a geek." That was close, could have blown my cover, thought Draco.

"Anyway, I know you wouldn't want me to dress up in a huge T-shirt that says Garfield." Grace laughed.

"Actually I think it's kind of kinky." Hermione chocked on her coco, remembering that she wasn't wearing any pants in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Fuck." Swore the decent Hermione under her breath, "Fuck fuckidy fuck fuck fuck!"

She ran to her bedroom, stuffed her face in her pillow and let out a huge scream.

Hours of thoughts later however, Hermione drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up with the sound of a huge moan. Squeaky bed sounds were not a good sign. Squeak Damn it. Squeak squeakidy Squeeeaak.

God. Her ears where actually picking up the sounds of her school rival shagging. Hermione got out of bed and groaned out of frustration. She walked out the door and opened the fridge, taking out a can of ice-tea peach (A/N: sorry I love that drink.). Then, Grace's door opened. Hermione hid behind the wall-like-pillar, with her eye in the corner to spy. There, standing in nothing but…nothing was Draco Malfoy. She looked away blushing all colours from pink to red.

Her eyes weren't listening; they kept roaming around Draco's sweaty body. Oh god he was fit. Hermione gulped. Now her eyes were slowly going towards Draco's…you don't want to know. It was…

"HUGE!" She yelled and smacked her hand over her mouth. Hermione ran to the nearest door which, sadly, happened to be the laundry area and shut the door. How dare he walk stark naked out into my living room! But he looked so good. How could she be thinking these thoughts of Malfoy? She tried to shake the thought out of her head and soon fell asleep on the cleanest pile of clothes.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. It's just, this story isn't new, I abandoned it and left it on my computer. So I found it, edited it abit, and decided to put it back on :D_

_I will update my stories don't worry :)_

_I hope you liked this story._

_xxx_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. We meet mischief

**I HAVE RENEWED THIS CHAPTER**

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter 2 which I also edited. It isn't as interesting as the first, but just get through it ;) hope you like :D**

**Also, new character, Tina :) a lil girl**

**Summary: Hermione finds that her roommate's boyfriend is none other than Draco Malfoy. He stays for a few nights only making things worse for Hermione who notices that soon she feels hippogrifs flying around in her stomach whenever she's around him. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters/settings/everything in Harry Potter, but I do own Grace and Tina! :P and this setting :P!**

* * *

Hermione went down the stairs, wearing a simple top and jeans. Apparently, Grace and her evil ferret, Draco of course, decided to go first. Ok, so Miss Granger was stuck, Grace left a note saying that she was welcome to eat breakfast with them, but didn't mention where.

Typical Grace...

Hermione ran down the stairs and out to the streets where she spotted a tiny figure sitting on a bench outside a shop.

"Mia!" the figure squeaked swinging her legs happily licking an oversized lollypop. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the giant candy.

"Hello there Tina." Hermione waved and ran towards her neighbour's daughter. "Lollypops in the morning? That isn't healthy now is it?" Tina giggled, "What are you doing here anyways? It's Saturday, you always visit your friends!"

"Mommy's busy today. We're going to Florida on Tuesday." Tina smiled. The door beside the bench of the shop swung open which Tina's mother, Margret, came out of.

"Oh Hermione darling. I'm so glad to see you here." Margret dropped her groceries and gave her a warm hug, "Haven't seen you for a while, though we are neighbors," she chuckled. Hermione was about to answer when Margret's mobile rang, somewhere hidden in her gigantic purse.

After Margret exchanged a few words with her mother she turned towards Hermione with a troubled look on her face, "It's my mother. She's gotten terribly ill again. Would you be so kind as to baby-sit Tina for today Hermione? I'll pay you of course!"

"I'd love to take care of Tina and don't bother about paying me. I have nothing to do today anyway." replied Hermione. The 6 year old beamed and got up from the bench to hold Hermione's hand.

Margret waved goodbye, "I'll pick her up at 8 tonight," and the busy mom walked off hastily.

"So, where are we going?" Tina looked up at Hermione as they both stood on the sidewalk wanting for the traffic light to turn green.

Hermione sighed, "Good question. I don't exactly know myself. But, if you see any sign of a really light blonde head, do tell me."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "Um…ok. Really light blonde, like that head?" She pointed at a restaurant window. Sitting down in a table set for two was Grace and Draco, happily enjoying a plate of pancakes and some coffee. Hermione growled, tightening the grip on Tina's petite hand.

"Ouch, Mia! What's got you're knickers in twist?" Tina's hand squirmed.

Making no attempt to answer, Hermione seized Tina and walked across the street and straight to the restaurant. She swung the glass door open and marched to the table.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Roared Hermione like a lioness. "You invite me to a stupid breakfast and don't even tell me where you're going? You go off without me and sit in a table set for only two people?"

"Well I'm sorry; I was hurrying when I wrote that note. I didn't know that you wanted to come anyway." Grace rolled her eyes, pouring syrup on her plate.

"Fine, if you don't want to eat breakfast with me, I'm going. I'm going with Tina, to have McDonalds because they've got happy meal." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"For crying out loud Granger, grab a chair and sit your buttocks here." Draco hollered at her rolling his eyes.

"Well at least Draco's got more manners even if they should improve." She said as she brought two chairs to the table. Grace kicked Draco in the shin.

"What did you do that for?" He howled in pain grabbing hold of his leg.

"What? I didn't do anything!" replied Grace innoccently.

"Geez you too are like my Grandparents." Tina complained. Hermione giggled at Grace's reaction.

"And who is this young lady?" Draco gave a warm smile to the girl.

"My names Tina. I'm Hermione's bestestest friend." She gave Draco a big grin, presenting her whole set of teeth.

"You mean only friend." Grace sneered getting in return, a pig face from Tina. "You know, if you keep doing that, your face will stay like that forever." Said Grace, putting some pancakes in her mouth.

"That's what my mommy says. She's about 50. You must be her friend having tea like a couple of oldies." Replied Tina smartly.

"Why you little-" Grace stood up glaring at the mischievous girl.

"Ooo pancakes are here." Tina jumped up and down, bouncing on her seat.

"If I'm not wrong, she's got a bit of Dra-Uh-Jason in her." Hermione glanced over at the ferret's direction. Grace was squeezing the bottle of syrup letting the entire contents spill over the small plate as she shot deathly looks at Tina.

"You might want to stop Grace." Suggested Draco. Grace gasped and took a couple of napkins from the side and started cleaning the mess up from the table.

"Let me help you with that." Hermione said helpfully; standing up.

Grace frowned at her, "Get away from me, I don't need your worthless help you stupid girl." Draco stared wide eyed, amused at the two friends.

"I'm obviously somewhere you don't want me to be." Hermione dropped the dirty napkins on the table, irritated.

"Mia! I don't want to go…I want pancakes!" Tina tugged Hermione's sleeve. Hermione sighed, sinking back into her seat, "Next time don't invite me if you don't want me to come."

"He said I should!" Grace blurted out. "Not me. He invited you only because he needed to talk to you about his art work or something. He said you _inspire_ him." She chortled. "Like you could inspire anybody. Not that it matters. I want to help my dear Jason, any way that is possible.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, "Art work?"

"Yes, you know the models." Draco lied, slightly annoyed by his first idea. "Uh, I'm a photographer for a magazine.

"You? Are doing things with models?" Grace choked at Draco, "I thought you owned several hotels!"

"Er-I own hotels, but my hobby is taking photos and I-I get inspired by many things." Draco said quickly unsure of what he said himself. "Plus, Granger here has natural beauty."

"It's Hermione, not _Girl. _And what makes you think she has natural beauty any way?" Grace was turning red. You could see jealousy rising up her cheeks. "Am I not pretty enough for your modelling Draco?" She turned in her seat to face him.

"Grace, I think you're just jealous." Hermione tried to get her of Draco's back, yet smirking with delight.

"I am not!" denied Grace.

"Grace you are the prettiest girl in my world. " Draco tickled Grace's thighs and wiggled his eyebrows, hoping the redness in her cheeks would subside.

"I-I am? Oh Jason! You naughty boy." She whacked his hand away from her thighs. That seemed to do it, Draco thought gladly to himself.

Tina stuck out her tongue and gaped at the same time in disgust, "Hello? I'm still here you know."

"Wait till you grow up." Draco smirked at Hermione, "There are just things you can't resist seeing."

Hermione gulped. What did he mean by that? Did he see her last night when she accidentally took a peak at the bare blonde?

Then Tina whispered something in Hermione's ear, "I don't know much about boys, but that Draco is vewy vewy vewy handsome." Hermione couldn't disagree with that. It seemed more like a fact than opinion.

"What are you ladies whispering about?" questioned Draco curiously.

"Nothing…" They both smiled in unison.

* * *

_A/N: hope you liked, plz review_


	3. Tina creates an innocent scene

**A/N: Hey everyone...I know it's been some time since I updated my stories. But I got a review when I checked my emails today and I suddenly got motivation ^__^**

**Thanks to: **iceskaterluvr I really appreciate it :')

**Summary: Hermione finds that her roommate's boyfriend is none other than Draco Malfoy. He stays for a few nights only making things worse for Hermione who notices that soon she feels hippogrifs flying around in her stomach whenever she's around him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters/settings/everything in Harry Potter, but I do own Grace and Tina! :P and this setting :P!**

* * *

Tina lay in her seat, her back reclined and her hand on her stomach, "Boy am I full! Thanks for the pancakes Mia. You're the best sister ever!"

Draco eyed Hermione curiously, "Sister?"

"No-no-no, she just calls me that." Hermione tittered and squeezed Tina's cheek. Tina pouted and narrowed her eyes angrily at Hermione.

"What did I tell you about pinching my widdle cheek?" the little girl huffed. Draco and Hermione laughed in unison causing them to exchanged glances. Hermione quickly coughed and pretend to search for something in her bag. Her bag however, began to vibrate every two seconds.

Her mobile was ringing.

Punching the answer button with her thumb, she pressed the mobile against her ear. Everyone around the table seemed to eavesdrop on the conversation she was having on the phone, as the tone of Hermione's voice was very grave.

"That's terrible news. I do hope she gets better. Of course, no problem. Mhm. What time should I put her to bed? Alright. Yes she's been a doll the whole time. Don't worry, I'll take great care of her. Goodbye." Click-

Tina looked up at Hermione, "Is mommy okay?"

"Yes, your mommy is perfectly fine. But her mommy isn't doing so well and that means she has to stay much longer in the hospital Tina. So you have to sleep over at my house today. Okay?" Hermione answered sorrowfully.

Tina nodded, "Okay."

Grace looked alarmed, "That _thing _is staying in our house? She is sleeping in your room. Got it? And this better be a one time thing. Otherwise both of you are so getting kicked out."

"Don't take that tone with me. You get to bring a _friend_ to our apartment, and so do I." Hermione stood up and handed the check which she paid for completely to the waiter, took Tina's hand and walked off.

* * *

As the sun began to set, all four were seated in living room of their apartment watching _Barney the Dinosaur_. Three of them, watching patiently as Tina sang along to the lyrics of the ending song.

"I love you, you love me-" Tina began pointing at everyone, "We're a happy family, with a great big hug-" she hugged Hermione, "And a kiss from me to you-" the little girl then blew a kiss at Draco, who laughed while she did, "Won't you say you loooove meeeee too!" and hopped back onto the sofa applauding at herself.

Grace, annoyed, snatched the remote on the coffee table in front of them and flicked the channel.

"Hey! Tom and Jerry is coming up next. Give it back!" Tina began sobbing tears of attention. Draco took the remote from Grace and flicked it back to the kiddy channel.

Grace stared in astonishment at Draco, "Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing?"

"Stop making a big fuss. She's only what...four? Five years old? Come on Grace, be nice. Besides, I kind of liked _Barney_. I want to see why Tina is so excited about _Tom and Jerry_ too." Draco petted little Tina on the head.

Grace groaned with annoyance and stomped off to her room yelling, "You're not getting any tonight! And you're sleeping on the sofa!"

"I'm sorry Mister Jason" Tina looked up at Draco with puppy-dog eyes, "I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

Draco chuckled, "That's okay Tina. I love the sofa any ways. Don't you worry about a thing."

After a few shows there was no more sun. He glanced at Hermione who was fast asleep on the sofa arm. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Her soft pink lips were quivering-

"MIA! WAKE UP"

His thoughts were interrupted by the tiny girl beside him, who was vigorously shaking the poor bookworm.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hermione rubbed her eyes and glanced at the watch, "Oh crap, my job interview! I completely forgot. Fu-dge... Draco, could you please take care of Tina real quick." Hermione jumped out of the sofa and took her belongings, running hastily out of the door.

"Sure." He said, amazed at her speed.

"Why'd she call you Dwaco?" Tina asked, tugging his sleeve.

"It's my nickname, of course." He ruffled Tina's hair and directed his eyes at the clock on the wall.

7:00

"Shouldn't you be in bed young lady?"

"Nuhuh, mommy allows me to go to bed at uhm twelve o'clock." Tina answered

"Sure she does. Go brush your teeth and go to bed, otherwise no cartoons in the morning!"

"Okay, okay!" Tina rushed to the bathroom and picked up the smallest toothbrush and began scrubbing her teeth in front of Draco, then ran back to the bathroom and tried to reach the taps on attached to the sink.

Foam was dripping on her little light green dress and she turned to Draco with a helpless look on her face.

Draco walked towards the bathroom and picked her up towards the sink, allowing her to spit the foam out of her mouth and rinse her minute hands.

When she was done, she hopped of Draco's arms and thanked him.

"Can I call you Draco to Mister Jason?" She questioned excitedly.

"If you really want to, but not in front of Grace okay? You and Hermione are the only people who are allowed to, because you're special." Draco chewed on his lip after he said Granger's first name accidently.

"Okay Draco." Tina replied and skipped towards Hermione's bedroom.

"Hold it! You're not going to bed in that messy dress now are you little missy?" Draco folded his arms and tapped his foot while Tina stood there staring at her dress. Draco ran into the laundry room and summoned one of his shirts, using a cleaning spell on it. As he ran back, he accidently kicked on a can of iced-lemon tea that was casually lying on the laundry floor. Beside it, a pile of clothes, he noticed was flattened, as if some one slept on it.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and walked off to find Tina.

"Wear this as your Pyjamas for tonight." He instructed while holding the huge shirt up with both hands by the shoulder area.

Tina tugged it out of his grip and waddled to Hermione's room, locking the door. Draco sighed in relief as he finally got Tina out of his hair.

* * *

Tina rolled about in her sleep when suddenly a strike of lightning made her jolt up. She was terrified and began realising how dark it was in her room.

Tina slid out of bed carefully, making sure her toes could find the floor first, and opened the door, heading towards the living room. She waddled over towards Draco in his t-shirt which appeared like a huge dress on the little girl, almost tripping on the hem of the shirt as she did.

Draco was awake, but unaware of Tina's presence, watching _Oprah_. Tina climb on the sofa and snuggled Draco's arm for comfort. Draco was somewhat shocked at the sudden movement and looked down at his arm to see a little girl clinging at his arm, already fast asleep. He sighed and gently put her head on his lap, soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

The door unlocked, and Hermione entered the silent apartment. The room was dim, except for the constant flickering of the television. She tiptoed towards the remote to turn it off and glanced at the sofa. Her heart skipped a beat.

This image made Draco seemed so kind-hearted. Tina laying on his lap and his arms wrapped up around her as if to protect her. She felt so tempted to brush the strands of blonde hair out of his face, to see more of his handsome countenance.

So, she did, she brushed his hair away from his face and edge her own face closer towards his, unconscious of what she was doing until...

"Granger, what are you doing."

Grey eyes looked back intensely at hers, and she stumbled backwards and stuttered.

"I was I-I thought well, I was going to pinch you awake! Just to annoy the heck out of you." Hermione replied, breathing heavily.

"For a second there I thought you were trying to kiss me." He smirked as she blushed, "We wouldn't want that now would we? I'm too good for you anyway."

Hermione furrowed her brows and walked away.

"How was the job interview by the way?" Draco asked, as if he was really bothered. Hermione was surprised he remembered.

"I doubt they liked me. I stuttered too much." She sighed and closed her bedroom door.

She placed her hands on her heart and closed her eyes. What was that feeling just now? What on earth was she trying to do?

* * *

_A/N: :D! Watcha think? Review please! ^_^_


	4. Tempting Fate

**Warnings: Mildly rude language :P**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just want to say thank you to those who added this story on their Alert list! I'm really happy :) **

**Just wanted to remind everyone of the Hogwarts grading system!**

****

**Summary: Hermione finds that her roommate's boyfriend is none other than Draco Malfoy. He stays for a few nights only making things worse for Hermione who notices that soon she feels hippogrifs flying around in her stomach whenever she's around him.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter : i never did. oh but i do own Grace x)**

* * *

O = Outstanding

E = Exceeds Expectations

A = Acceptable

P = Poor

D = Dreadful

T = Troll

* * *

As expected of an organized O student, Hermione was up and about at six in the morning when everyone else was fast asleep. She took this advantage to hop across the room in her usual oversized t-shirt pyjamas, hopefully unnoticed. See, Hermione had her methodical ways of waking up to an ordinary morning. Coffee, toast, and book, teeth, face then shower, clothes, chapstick then off to find work. Hermione's money stash was slowly disappearing and jobs were her main priorities right now.

Sadly, this was no ordinary morning as her enemy was sleeping on her sofa, let alone in her house. But no, she wasn't going to let Draco Malfoy ruin her daily routine. Her steps across the living room were on mute today, tiptoeing cautiously and eager not to wake the dragon. Before she knew it, she was in the kitchen in front of her coffee machine and toaster with the dragon undisturbed.

"Morning," Said a husky voice. Hermione shut her eyes tight and spun on her toes she had been tiptoeing on, and then opened them to lock eyes with the familiar grey orbs. That was when her victory began crumbling to the ground in front of her. His platinum hair was damp with water, and a towel hung casually across his waist.

Hermione's eyes clamped back shut again when she realised he was half naked. Rapidly, she turned around and pretended to get busy making coffee and toast, as if it needed so much work.

"Don't I disserve a reply Granger?" He asked as he peered into the fridge.

"I didn't hear the water running. Why are you awake? When did you shower?"

Draco carefully observed a tub of yogurt, "I woke up early and took a shower."

Peering in the corner of her eye, she could see those fantastic abs flexing as he moved around. _Oh God._ He looked like he had been carved out by a famous Greek sculptor.

"You can look but you can't touch." He said slyly, with a clever smirk playing against his face.

Hermione smacked the mug of coffee on the counter, "I was not looking at you! God, you're so self-absorbed."

Draco chuckled, "So I suppose there will be no more hiding in laundry rooms to look at my goods then?" He edged closer to Hermione, who was dumping teaspoons of sugar frantically into her mug and he then snaked an arm between her arm and waist and leaned on his palm against the counter. He then whispered sharply into her left ear, "Like I said, you can look, but you can't touch."

A shiver swooped down her spine and she turned around to face him, later realising how big of a mistake it was. Both of his arms were blocking her from any means of escape.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Taking what should be mine." He answered without hesitation. Hermione's thoughts were all over the place and she struggled to put them back in order.

His hands grabbed the mug of coffee behind Hermione and he took a large gulp out of it.

"Thanks for the coffee, Mudblood." He chuckled and walked away.

"You're calling me a Mudblood after screwing that cheap muggle?" Hermione shouted after him, without obtaining an answer. She felt tears forming in her eyes. It was stupid, she knew so herself, that she thought the Slytherin prince was going to kiss her. Did she want him to?

* * *

After walking Tina back home and many failed attempts at finding a job, Hermione returned to an empty apartment. Draco and Grace were probably having fun elsewhere.

Throwing herself on the couch, she let out a deep sigh. Grace's insulting words kept flashing through her mind. Why was she single? Why so alone?

Was she not going out enough, not exposing herself to possibly fantastic gentlemen out there?

Hermione paused, and then suddenly stood up. This restaurant Grace was talking about; this is the ultimate hide out of fantastic men. She was going to find herself one of those starting from today.

As if time was running out, Hermione flung herself towards Grace's room in search of some clues as to where this _club_ might be. And as if God couldn't send her signals any more obvious, a picture of Grace with a group of seemingly drunken friends was tucked neatly between a stack of magazines. Grace as usual, wore her revealing clothes, flesh exposed and all, and a few of the men looked suspiciously familiar. Right above the group of people was a sign, '_Favourites'._

It didn't look too fancy dancy from the outside, in fact it looked nothing like what she had described. Favourite restaurant? Oh yes, she could see how this place was her 'favourite' place all right, perfect-to-get-smashed-with-style restaurant. All she needed to do was to pinch a name card from Grace's card box and enter the club.

God how she wanted a man, just to prove that insolent and tacky bitch wrong! Ok so she wasn't really tacky, but hell was she easy around the men.

So Hermione began throwing around spells to loosen her tight curls. Soon, every strand became wavy. For her make up she used a spell imitation on magazine pictures of cosmetic advertisements. Last but not least, she had to find a dress and a pair of shoes. Great advantages come with living together with a soon-to-be successful model. Of course she was going to 'lend' an outfit from Grace.

Hermione grinned at herself as she came eye to eye with the closet. With one hand, she traced the many dresses and randomly drew one out. She held the red dress with both hands, feeling the texture. It was perfect and simple. Very Hermione like.

With eagerness and curiosity, Hermione threw the dress on and stood in front of the full-length mirror. It fit her like a glove, hugging her every curve and revealing a slight cleavage. Hey, she needed bait. As she stood there observing herself, she couldn't help but feel the slight tinge of pride. Of course, she was nothing compared to Grace, but...

This was the first time Hermione Granger felt like someone who should be looked at twice, and she was going to tempt _fate_ on finding herself someone whether it liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I've stopped here but wait up! NOTE: Hermione is in a stage of fiery (maybe jealously) You'll never know! She ISNT READY to find someone for herself in actual fact. This is just a stage :)**

**Anyway You'll never guess what's in the next chapter ;D**

**Exciting! Very! Who knows if Hermione will hit the bottom of the bottle! Oooeeer !Hint hint!**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
